


A special moment

by Loving_Steffi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, canon x selfinsert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Steffi/pseuds/Loving_Steffi
Summary: The story of the first kiss between Guzma and Stephanie.The most special moment for Stephanie.(This is something I wrote for a challenge that I created myself again)
Relationships: Guzma x selfinsert





	A special moment

The feared ex-leader of Team Skull and the Alola league champion had been an official couple for a few months now; shortly after Stephanie won the league.

It was a very big surprise for many at the beginning, but their closest friends and former members of the criminal group supported their relationship. Even if it seemed strange to them that two seemingly opposite people got along so well as to be a couple.

But even when they both made it official...they hadn't kissed **once**.

Not that she wanted to make it that important, but to Stephanie **it was important.**

If they said tender things to each other, if they held hands, if they kissed each other's face and any exposed body part, if they shared cute gestures and romantic moments, and they showed affection in public without any problem then why haven't they had a single kiss as a couple? 

Maybe she was overthinking it, but she couldn't help it. It was a question that came to her frequently and that she couldn't get out of her head. 

Not even on a date with her boyfriend.

" _Heeeey, Earth calling Stephanieeeee~ Do you hear me?_ "

"Ah! Sorry I was distracted."

"Yes, I notice that. What makes you so thoughtful?"

She was silent for a moment and looked elsewhere, debating whether to tell him what was bothering her or whether she should keep it to herself instead of pestering him with nonsense.

She was tempted to choose the second option, not wanting to ruin Guzma's cute gesture of taking her to a flower field in Melemele for a quiet date. Just the two of them with no one around.

But...hiding things from your partner is never okay. Even if you think they are silly things, you have to be honest with what you feel. You have to talk about the things that you dislike and make you upset.

"Well? Are you going to tell me what happens?"

"...Why have you never kissed me?"

A small silence was present as she told him her question. But just as it came, it was gone in a second.

"What are you talking about? I always give you at least **one** kiss."

"Yes. But not on the lips, Guzma..."

Another silence appeared as the aforementioned processed a response to her words.

While she wondered if it was okay to tell him and if he hadn't gotten mad. But that was not the case. In fact instead of looking angry he looked rather nervous. As if something had been discovered that embarrassed him greatly.

"...I...I never really considered it."

"You never considered kissing **your girlfriend?!** "

"You won't gonna broke up with me for that, are you? ...Or do you doubt about how I feel for you?"

"No! T-that's not what I meant, it's just..."

"...Is what? Why do you worry so much?"

"I just...I don't know. I think it would be cute if you and I..."

She didn't finish her sentence. She preferred to leave it incomplete rather than make a fool of herself –even more– for something so silly like that. Guzma didn't have to deal with something so childish.

"I'm sorry Guzma, forget I said nonse-"

The soft, warm touch of her boyfriend's lips subtly crashing against hers forced her to shut up. She was so surprised that she didn't know how to react to what was their first kiss as a couple, she simply remained submissive to the kiss and the caresses he gave to her.

She felt her heart beat madly and her face burn at the same time that she felt his hand caress her waist, while with his other hand he held her by the nape to prevent her from moving away from him even a single centimeter.

She felt her body shudder when he stopped caress her and instead hugged her to hold her closer to him. She felt herself melt into that embrace as she awkwardly tried to reciprocate the kiss, when suddenly he broke the kiss and pulled away a little to look her into her eyes. She could see a blush on his cheeks that in her eyes made him look charming and adorable at the same time.

"Now...are you happy?" he asked in a hoarse voice as he tried to keep the role of " _tough guy_ ", not realizing that his shy and nervous look gave him away.

She laughed, feeling full, and threw herself into her boyfriend's arms and then placed a small kiss on his chin.

"With you, always." she smiled with great happiness.

Her smile elicited one for him as well, who returned the hug with gusto. Deciding to stay like this until nightfall, just the two of them.

Together.


End file.
